January 4, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 5:46 Dragonian King hi lily 5:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly Can you get on TTK? I can't. 5:46 Dragonian King nop nope* 5:47 Flower1470 oh so it isn't just me? 5:47 Dragonian King lefty pushed the wrong button again 5:48 Flower1470 I was on it just a few hours ago, though, and it was fine An update, maybe? I can't remember the type of forum it is 5:49 Dragonian King mt 5:49 Flower1470 nvm i got it oh well. guess I'll just have to wait if it's an update it should have gone down and will come back up at a set time Well, if they're polite. Not like Disney, who went down at random. 5:54 Dragonian King lol yeah and then came back a bajillion years later :P tell peep to add her new background i think its time to take down new years 5:55 Flower1470 idk where she is 5:56 Dragonian King when she comes on, i mean 5:57 Flower1470 lol normally ik where she is though Like an overprotective mom 5:57 Dragonian King what color should i make the wiki now 5:57 Flower1470 Nvm she just walked in uhhh 5:58 Dragonian King i made it blue :P 5:58 Flower1470 ok that works 5:58 Dragonian King feel free to make changes if it's too much of an eyesore You are now away. TTK stop not loading lily guess what You are no longer away. 6:12 Flower1470 what Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:13 Loving77 Hey hey hey I MADE IT PINKKKKKKKKKKKKK EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 6:14 Dragonian King sup peep NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo ITS SO GIRLY 6:15 Loving77 tea he Fine 6:15 Dragonian King peep can you put up the background you made? 6:15 Loving77 I did 6:16 Dragonian King woot i'm going to fix the wiki color 6:16 Loving77 I'm trying to make it so we each have a color so I make the links purple the pages pink and the buttons green ILL FIX IT 6:17 Dragonian King ok whyyyyy You are now away. it'll look weird 6:18 Loving77 Fine my color will be dirty brownish red. hmmf 6:18 Dragonian King lolwut 6:19 Loving77 There fixed 6:19 Dragonian King it looks weird... let me try something 6:19 Loving77 I think it looks nice 6:20 Dragonian King we need a different background color lily and my usercolor both look really bad against it Lily's color and my color* yay for better wording You are no longer away. 6:20 Flower1470 lol 6:21 Dragonian King bleh now i need to change the links 6:21 Loving77 grrrr 6:21 Dragonian King i fixed it 6:21 Flower1470 it needs to be more opaque less translucent 6:23 Loving77 If it's less translucent you won't be able to see my toon. I don't like the purple links now 6:24 Flower1470 i like purple tho 6:24 Loving77 Well I'm not happy 6:24 Dragonian King the purple looked bad when i changed the background it would be so cool if users could have custom themes you know what i mean? 6:27 Flower1470 yeah 6:27 Dragonian King btw peep i can still see your toon 6:28 Flower1470 i cant see the new background unless i clear my cache im too lazy to d that now 6:28 Loving77 Just log out and log back in 6:28 Dragonian King i already saw it :P my computer is magic 6:30 Flower1470 nvm got it on IE 6:31 Dragonian King everything looks so clashy D: oh yay its blueish who re-updated the skin 6:32 Flower1470 i didnt touch it. For once, I'm letting you guys do something by yourselves :P 6:33 Loving77 I got frustrated so I just made it blue 6:33 Dragonian King i like it peep it looked weird with so many different colors at once :P You are now away. sooooo lily wanna know who dies next in zexal? it's ugly hair man You are no longer away. 6:53 Flower1470 No, its Kite 6:53 Dragonian King NO, its Ugly Hair Man 6:54 Loving77 You think it's Kite? 6:54 Dragonian King i think it should be whale they're probably going to kill off everyone EXCEPT whale to make me mad (hmph) 6:55 Loving77 I hope they kill off tori 6:56 Flower1470 lol 6:56 Dragonian King they should kill off whale first because he's dumbo 6:56 Loving77 TORI MUST DIE SHE 6:56 Flower1470 (no) KOTORI (no) 6:56 Loving77 IS 6:56 Dragonian King Whale and Flowery Bugeyes should die together :P 6:56 Loving77 ANNOYING 6:57 Dragonian King for a children's show people die a lot 6:57 Loving77 In the dub idk what they are going to do 6:57 Flower1470 they just fall asleep and it's all good ^^Y7 cersion version* 6:58 Dragonian King lol 6:58 Loving77 And there hasn't been a new episode for 3 weeks 6:58 Dragonian King they go on vacation to some tropical paradise and like it so much that they never come back :P wait nobody's died in dub yet? 6:58 Loving77 nope 6:58 Dragonian King ooo 6:58 Loving77 that's in like 120 we are at like 90 6:58 Flower1470 93* 6:59 Dragonian King lily wanna know how i think zexal ends? 6:59 Flower1470 sure 7:00 Dragonian King Ugly Hair Man and Whale become friends and fight Sting-Rei but then something happens and whale has to sacrifice himself to stop sting-rei but then ugly hair man is like "no whale my hair is uglier than yours i must do it" and ugly hair man sacrifices himself instead and i'm like "SERIOUSLY WHALE WAS ABOUT TO DIE WHY'D YOU RUIN THAT" and by the way the reason they became un-friends is because whale took the last cookie and after that whale gets depressed and kills everybody and he's the only one left so the anime is cancelled yep 7:02 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:02 Dragonian King what do you think 7:04 Loving77 Shark was a big dumbo and trusted a guy and he left all of his friends and became a bad guy again. 7:04 Dragonian King i like the cookie story better it's more lighthearted and children's showy :P i had to make it lighthearted SOMEHOW because lots of people died 7:06 Flower1470 "IM SAD BC I ATE THE LAST COOKIE" um ok 7:07 Dragonian King no the cookie thing happens BEFORE all this whale kills everyone after ugly hair man dies 7:09 Flower1470 oh You are now away. 7:16 Dragonian King brb back sooooooooooo... nobody even said wb :( You are no longer away. 8:03 Flower1470 sorry defeating final boss of Krokotopia 8:04 Dragonian King .... okay sure 8:05 Flower1470 LOL the second world of W101 :P You are now away. You are no longer away. yay i won 8:22 Dragonian King congrats You are now away. 8:50 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:51 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:53 Flower1470 ooo 8:57 Dragonian King sooo... You are now away. lily how are you up so late? O_O 9:29 Flower1470 magic 9:29 Dragonian King ARE YOU A NOT REALLY LILY BUTTERFLY AND REALLY THE LILY DUEL MONSTER? 9:29 Flower1470 ....lol You are now away. You are no longer away. well once school starts again being on the computer this late will be impossible 9:40 Dragonian King oh yeah winter break i forgot lol 9:41 Flower1470 :P You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg ttyl 9:51 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014